


Home bound, we shoulder on

by A_Tardis_in_Turkey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day one: Stone by stone, F/M, Fluff, Implied Pregnancy, Jon and Sansa rebuilding Wintefell, Jonsa Drabble Fest, King and Queen in the North, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tardis_in_Turkey/pseuds/A_Tardis_in_Turkey
Summary: Sansa and Jon return to Winterfell. Not much remains of the ancient castle, but they are determined to rebuild; for themselves, for the North and for their future.





	Home bound, we shoulder on

**Author's Note:**

> Very small, very late, first attempt at drabble week.

Jon stamped a boot atop a snowy foundation stone, charred and chipped and the size of a giant's torso. Sweeping the grey slush off the dark stone with the side of his foot, he revealed the untouched corner of the next massive block. 

Ripping off his glove he knelt down and laid his hand on the last part of Winterfell to sit standing. Maybe it was his imaginings - too much time warging and speaking with Bran, hearing his voice through the Weirwood - but he felt a warmth and a pulse flow through his hand.

Winterfell may not stand anymore, but a building with that many memories was more than its walls and there were thousands of years stored in these stones.

A smile tugged at his mouth as a hand joined his upon the stone. 

"We can rebuild, it will take time, but much of the stone remains, it is merely scattered." 

Sansa brushed warm fingers over his brow, drawing his eyes up to hers, and to her brave smile. Gods but she was beautiful, a radiant Queen, fit to rule over the wild and inhospitable North better than any before.

"I promise Sansa, I will rebuild Winterfell for you. Stone by stone, on my own back, I'll make a place for you. For us." He pulled her forward, a hand around the back of her neck, another on the smooth skin of her cheek. Resting their foreheads together, he marvelled at his luck.

"Silly man," Sansa's smile was so soft, so strong, Jon felt his heart clutch inside his chest, seize up with the emotion beating through his body, "we shall build ourselves a home, together. A home for us, a home for the North, and a home," she brought his hand from her cheek to her stomach, "for this one."

Jon sunk lower on his knees, head equal to her stomach and the slight rounding of her belly, visible when he stretched her dress taught across her hips with his hands.

He felt tears tipping into his grinning lips as he looked between the bump before him and the glorious visage of his gorgeous wife.

A Child.

"Aye. They shall have a home. I shall build them a home. We will build them Winterfell again."

Sansa threaded her fingers through his hair, eyes glistening in the morning light, reflecting off bits of snow.

"Aye. We shall."


End file.
